


Testing

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, idk man, sex with an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: One of Ai's first stops on his mission to revive the other ignises is to Hanoi's base.





	Testing

Ryoken noticed the soft blue diamond-shaped light before he could make out the silhouette it was attached to, perched in his window.

He sat up abruptly in his bed, muscles tense and ready to spring towards the door, unable to to find a viable weapon in the dark, when the figure seemed to fall face-first onto the floor with a loud thud.

The glowing figure cursed before sitting up and rubbing his head, and Ryoken took the chance to roll over and grab his phone, fumbling to turn the flashlight on.

“Ah, still getting used to this body,” he laughed, standing up slowly and running a hand through his long wavy hair.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Ryoken demanded.

Now standing at his full height Ryoken could see the man was quite tall, elegant, with long dark hair, dangling earrings, and a long, black coat. There was something hauntingly familiar about him that Ryoken, perhaps in his sleepy daze, could not quite place.

“Sorry Revolver-chan! I didn’t mean to wake you! I have to admit, Yusaku makes breaking in look a lot easier than it is in your…oversized human forms,” he admitted, a tinge of disgust evident.

Ryoken blinked stupidly. “You’re…the dark ignis?” His voice was different now, much lower and smoother as one would expect from his increased size, but the cadence and tone were more than reminiscent of its previous form. But how was this possible? Was Ryoken still dreaming? The glowing blue crest on his neck seemed to suggest this was one of SOLtech’s androids, but he had never seen one look so human before.

The ignis tilted its head, dark curls of hair bobbing as he flashed Ryoken an almost sheepish grin.

“Yes…” it trailed off, looking as though it was trying to remember something before it continued, “I suppose it’s pointless to correct you on my name now.” It looked almost sad for a beat, before blinking and looking back up to face Ryoken again. “I’m thinking of changing it! To something more human-y, you know, now that I’m living more around you guys,” he smiled, gesturing vaguely at himself.

“You still shouldn’t be here,” Ryoken grumbled, his fears admittedly assuaged somewhat now that he knew the stranger’s identity. “It would be in your best interest to run back to Playmaker before I destroy you here and now.”

Ai’s amber eyes lit up at Ryoken’s aggressive response. 

“Oh?” He giggled. “That’s almost adorable coming from someone with smudged eyeliner and a bedhead. You should go back to sleep, darling. It’s too late for any ‘destroying.’”

Ryoken had to resist the urge to wipe his eyes, suddenly self conscious about whether or not he had washed his face before bed. “You woke me up!” he growled. “Why are you even here?”

Ai had the audacity to sigh, annoyed, before answering “I told you, I didn’t mean to wake you up! I just need some of the data you keep here,” he waved his hands dismissively. 

Ryoken wracked his brain to try to determine what Hanoi data the ignis, or Playmaker would want. It was true they had plenty of information related to the ignises, both their creation as well as simulations of their futures, but Ryoken didn’t know what the dark ignis wanted that for now, and he didn’t expect the ever-coy Ai to give him a straight answer. Admittedly he should have expected something like this to happen one day, as they kept all the information stored offline and protected.

“Go back to your ‘partner,’ ignis. I’m not in a giving mood,” Ryoken growled, beginning to grow impatient.

The ignis brushed his hair away from his eyes and gave a flippant sigh. 

“You don’t need to give me anything, I’m here to take it,” he explained, and began to move toward the door.

“Hey—” Ryoken growled as he leapt across the room to meet the ignis, grabbing his arm.

Amber eyes flashed dangerously down at him sending a shiver down his spine as Ryoken began to realize how much taller the android was than him. He seemed to expect Ryoken to say something more, but the words had died in his throat.

“Let me go,” he snarled. 

Ryoken narrowed his eyes, and held his ground. “No.”

The next moment was a blur. Ai made an attempt to shake Ryoken off him, which only succeeded in throwing him back, clinging to Ai’s arm, and ultimately landed Ryoken back on his bed, Ai laying heavily over him, leaning his weight on his free arm in an attempt to distance himself from Ryoken.

Their eyes locked, wide and surprised. Ryoken was breathing heavily from the struggle, while the android did not seem to breathe at all.

Ai was the first to regain his composure, giggling. “Oh, I see what this is,” he purred. 

Ryoken’s face flushed, recognizing their compromising position, and he attempted to sit up more, but ended up grinding against the man laying over him. He exhaled sharply at the tingling wave of pleasure, which only made his face hotter.

Ai just laughed, free hand caressing the side of Ryoken’s face before angling his chin up to face him.

Ryoken was briefly mesmerized by how deceptively flesh-like it felt, though still rather cool to the touch. Just what was this android made of?

“Hmm I have to say I’m happy you like this form so much,” his cool breath ghosted across Ryoken’s face. “I suppose testing it out would be worth the visit.” His voice was soft and dark. It seemed like something out of a dream.

Ai smiled tiredly, and when he leaned in for a kiss Ryoken met him cautiously, more curious than anything. His lips felt soft, and while he was still cool to the touch, the contact continued to make Ryoken feel hot. He relaxed into the kiss for a moment, before opening his mouth to lick at the ignis’s mouth. Ai obliged him, opening his lips to attack Ryoken’s mouth in turn. It didn’t take long for Ryoken to become light-headed from the lack of oxygen, so he pulled away for a moment, catching his breath as the android watched him curiously. 

“It’s so cute how you humans need to breathe. I still can’t believe you think you’re better than us.”

The taunt ignited a fire in Ryoken’s gut, and he pulled the ignis back down, now attacking the inside of its mouth, still fleshy and cool, but somewhat more dry. His tongue traced razor-sharp teeth, and Ryoken tasted a bit of blood before the ignis threaded its fingers through his hair and pulled his head back sharply.

“Be careful, dear. This isn’t going to be like fucking a weak little human,” he sneered, but Ryoken’s heart sped up at the indication that is encounter was going exactly where he hoped it would. This must be a dream. He may as well make the most of it.

“Do your worst, ignis.”

The dark ignis smirked, and looked like it was about to laugh, but instead it grabbed Ryoken by the collar of his nigh shirt, and with a single arm and inhuman strength, threw him up higher on the bed. 

Ryoken could feel his adrenaline go haywire and heat gathered in his gut as the ignis crawled over him again, loosening its collar, and shrugging off its cloak.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, Revolver-chan,” it cooed, with a dark edge Ryoken was unaccustomed to hearing from the A.I.

Ai grabbed Ryoken’s arms, pinning them by his sides as he attacked his neck, licking, biting, and sucking. Ryoken whimpered when he felt a pinch, bucking his hips against Ai.

Eventually Ai sat up a bit, releasing one of Ryoken’s hands to wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, then licked his lips with a dark black tongue. His earrings clicked as his head moved, bouncing the dull blue light from his neck around in the darkness. Ryoken had to remind himself to breathe.

“Take this off,” Ai demanded, tugging at his shirt before leaning back and releasing his other arm, “and the pants too.” One look into those sharp amber eyes and Ryoken found himself obeying.

“Hmmm,” Ai hummed. “No tattoos. I was expecting something else,” he admitted, shrugging at Ryoken’s hand.

“Stop messing around,” Ryoken tried to sound angry, but he was sure it just came off as needy. And he was needy. The promise of being dominated, punished, by this being, this product of the lost incident, was already making him aroused. He was sure Ai could tell.

“You complain too much,” Ai laughed as he pushed Ryoken back down. “But fine. I’ll hurry things up so you can get back to your beauty sleep,” he snickered, and Ryoken could just barely start to see long shadows emerging from the ignis’s back as Ai closed in on his mouth again, shoving his tongue back into Ryoken’s mouth once more. However, this time the cool appendage began to increase in size and length as it slithered back past Ryoken’s mouth and towards his throat. Ryoken choked, tears forming in his eyes as he reflexively bucked against the man looming over him.

Eventually the tongue relented to let Ryoken breath as two more shadowy tentacles wrapped themselves around his legs, circling higher until they tickled his thighs.

Ryoken gave an experimental grind upward, curious to find if the android had any sort of obvious arousal, but he was caught as another dark appendage grabbed his waist, holding him down.

He could hear a dark chuckle before he felt the ignis’s tentacle-like tongue back in his mouth again, now pulsing back and forth, fucking his mouth roughly. Ryoken was thankful for it when another tentacle slipped between his asscheeks and traced his hole, causing him to release a muffled whine. The whine turned into a moan when the he was entered, the appendage gradually increasing in width, sending waves of heat to his already straining dick.

When it began massaging his prostate Ryoken was seeing stars. He desperately whined around Ai’s tongue, no care as to how pathetic he must look. It felt so good to be stuffed up, having himself be used by the ignis this way, but his dick needed attention for him to reach release. He tried to relax, hoping Ai would release his hold on Ryoken’s waist and put that tentacle to better use, but it was so hard, with every thrust deeper inside him.

Finally Ai relented, revealing another tentacle that snaked around Ryoken’s body to wrap around his dick. Ryoken wanted to be pissed that Ai had been so deliberately teasing him, but the contact was agonizingly good, the cool silky appendage moving slowly but firmly, massaging him.

All the tentacles seemed to move at different speeds, keeping Ryoken in a constant state of pleasure, his entire body teeming with electricity. He could feel himself drooling, and his cock was leaking precome. He was so far gone, his mind was absolutely blank, focusing only on the contact.

Ai removed his tongue from Ryoken’s mouth, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, biting down hard. The pain was enough to send Ryoken over the edge. He finally released an un-muffled cry as he came, his entire body stiff and shaking, toes curling as the orgasm coursed through him. He panted as Ai released him, shadowy appendages gathering back into his synthetic body, before his eyes fluttered shut.

Ai snorted. Was he asleep again? Humans were so strange. He shrugged and gathered his clothing, fixing his coat back on, and straightening his tie. He was going to find a bathroom to freshen up. Then he would find the backups he was looking for, not that Revovler was no longer a threat.


End file.
